Quest Help! (The beggining)
If you need help with Quest's this is the right page for you! (this is "day 1" so if your looking for other quest's go find those pages XD) (also this is from the oldish quests so the quests may not be accurate!) The first character you meet is Justin Moorland. A New Friend "Hi, you must be Leia. I’m Justin, pleased to meet you and welcome to Moorland Stables! My father, Thomas, and I these stables. Aren’t they fantastic?" "Right now things are a bit hectic, a nasty boss from the big corporation G.E.D, Mr Kembell, is doing everything he can evict us and tear down the stable to be able to build condos here. We’re still trying to figure out what we can do to stop him, but he’s more slippery than an eel." "But forget that, you’re new here and I’m not trying to spoil your summer!" "Over there is Angelmist who will be your horse this summer. Why don’t you go for a short ride and get to know each other?" "Go talk with May outside the stable in the other courtyard when you are finished. I think she knows where Jenna, the stable girl is." Objectives: Bring your horse to the stable. Get on your horse and follow the green dot out to the stable, through the tunnel into the next part of the Moorland Stables area. Maya is a happy-go-lucky girl who always has a shovel and a sunny attitude. "Hi, I’m Maya, nice to meet you Leia. You know, I came here for the first time five years ago and have visited Moorland Stables every summer since then. It’s the best place to spend your vacation! Right now I’m doing some work here in the stable to earn some extra Jorvik shillings to spend. Come back here later and I’ll have some work for you to do if you want. Oh, another thing. You can always return to the stable if you get lost. Just make a Pick Up Call and someone will come and get you wherever you are and return you here in the blink of an eye!" Quest completed Speak With The Stable Girl "Well, I don’t think there’s anything more for you to see here right now. You should go and speak to Jenna, the stable girl over there, to learn more about how things work here at Moorland Stables. Just turn south and you will see her." Objectives: Talk to Jenna. Again follow the green dot and speak with Jenna. "Hi Leia, there you are! I’ve been waiting for you," Quest completed "Well, well, I can tell that you and Angelmist make a good team. It seems like you have known each other for all your lives. You’re going to accomplish amazing things, mark my word!" "Normally it’s Mr Moorland who introduces new visitors to the stables but he’s a very busy man at the moment so I’m filling in. I don’t know if you’ve heard but there’s this awful company called G.E.D. that wants to tear this place down and build houses on the grounds. Don’t disturb Mr Moorland unless you have to, he’s working really hard to find a way to stop that slimy Mr Kembell," "But enough about that! Even though I’m normally handling the stable duties I think I can tell you a thing or two about riding as well. Now, before I let you outside the gates you have to show me that you can ride safely. Behind me you’ll find a small track with poles laid out on the ground. This is called a Cavaletti and should be enough to prove that you know the basics of riding. Complete the track and return to me," Objectives: Complete the Cavaletti track in the yard to the east. Just saying you don't have to walk because you can actually gallop if you continuously tap the W or up arrow key! When you have completed the race return to Jenna. "That was great! Good job on completing the Cavaletti. You and Angelmist really worked as a team, keep it up. Now I think you’re ready for some more serious riding. And, as I promised, you are now allowed to gallop and go outside the Moorland Stables," Quest completed "Well Leia, I think you need something a bit more challenging to do, the Cavaletti was no match for you. Outside the west stable gate is the Bobcat Girls riding club’s paddock. Go there and talk to Loretta, she’s one of their best riders and always friendly and helpful to newcomers. Ask her if she can show you how real competitions work around here and maybe she will even let you join the Bobcat Girls. They’re a great riding club," Objectives: Find Loretta at the small paddock. Follow the green dot out of the stable to the north, and directly outside the gate you’ll find Loretta on her big white horse. "What? Yes, I’m Loretta, and who are you? Not that I care… Leia? That’s your name? Really. Well, it sounds very… very pretty and intelligent. Oh my… Leia. I bet your horse’s name is just as lame. I bet it’s like… Puffyheart or something. Angelmist? Ha! I’m psychic!" "So what are you doing here, anyway? Jenna told you I was going to teach you how to compete? Great. You know what, actually I’m kind of bored right now, so why not. You and Puffyheart should try racing some in the paddock. Who knows, maybe it’ll make me smile. At your fantaaaastically faaaaast speed. I can already tell that you’ll never make into the club," Quest completed Talk to Loretta again "You’re still here? I thought I told you that you could try out our paddock already. What is it you don’t understand? Come on already! Get to the starting line!" Here’s the second race you’ll do in Moorland, ‘I Will Show Them’ race. It’s quick and simple, and it doesn’t really impress Loretta. Though, not much does, except Justin Moorland. Return to Loretta when you’ve completed the race. "Ok, that wasn’t too bad for a beginner. I’ll admit that I wasn’t super good at controlling my horse when I first came here, either. All that will change when you get more experienced and acquire better equipment. You’ll never be a Bobcat Girl however, that’s for sure," Quest completed The next character you’ll meet is another Bobcat Girl, Tan. She is standing next to Loretta outside of Moorland Stables. "Hi, I’m Tan. Loretta showed you how to race in the paddock, but now I’ll show you how the Bobcat Girls like to ride for real. This might be tough for a newcomer like you but take it slow if you have to, you’re not a pro rider like us. I don’t think you’ll ever be able to beat our high scores, you don’t look like you have what it takes, but you’re welcome to try. Watch out for the G.E.D. construction site, horses are scared of construction machines so don’t get too close," Objectives: Complete the race as fast as you can. This is the''' first daily race that you can do in the game. And believe me when I tell you the Bobcat Girls are full of it when they say this is the hardest race in the game. They get harder, and longer.' '''Complete the quick race and return to Tan.' "Hmm… Ok. That wasn’t amazing but you did well. You are still far from our real high scores, but that’s only natural. You see, if that felt difficult or slow or whatever, just wait until you and Angelmist have spent some more time on the riding tracks around here – Angelmist will get much faster. It will feel like another horse! Not to get your hopes up – the Bobcat Girls can’t be beaten. If you want to try anyway, you can, but only once a day. We don’t want newcomers like you messing up our track for nothing!" Quest completed "Hi Leia, Justin is looking for you. He probably just needs some newcomer to muck out the stables. You’ll find him in the courtyard behind the stable. Don’t let him wait! Just a minute! One more thing: keep away from Justin. He’s mine and nobody will ever come between us. Not that there’s any chance that he would ever be interested in… somebody like you," Objectives: Find Justin Moorland in the stable courtyard. "Leia! There you are. I was looking for you," Quest completed "It’s nice to see you again. I hope everyone has been nice you here. Don’t mind Loretta, she can be a bit harsh sometimes but she’s nice once you get to know her, even if it’s hard to believe," "Anyway, I wanted to talk to you about how taking care of your horse works. Let’s start with getting all the tools that we need. I want you to bring me a brush for grooming, a hoof scraper for scraping hooves, some hay for food, and a bucket of water for Angelmist to drink. Bring all this to me and I’ll show you how to use it," Objectives: Find a brush, a hoof pick, a water bucket and some hay and bring the tools to Justin. This is how picking up items works in the game. There will be an orange highlight on your map where the item is located. In the game world, the item will also have an orange sparkle floating around it. Simply walk up to it and click to pick it up. When you have picked up all of the tools, return to Justin. "Yes, those are the tools you will need. Good job!" Quest completed Now let’s get to it. Here’s what you do now. Get off your horse. Open your inventory and use the tools on Angelmist, one at a time. Once you’ve done this your horse will feel better and become happier. If you do this every day your horse will soon be so happy that you will actually notice that he runs faster. But if you neglect to take care of Angelmist, he will soon become sad and perform worse than he usually does. But a responsible rider would never let that happen, that is not how we do things at Moorland Stables! Objectives: Take care of Angelmist. Brush him and scrape his hooves. Give him food and water. You must be unmounted when you do this. This also begins how you will use items from your inventory in the game. Click and drag an item onto your horse. If you can use it, it will be outlined in green; if not, it will be outlined in blue and pop back into your inventory. If this happens you may be too far away from your horse. Simply move closer. This applies to any item that can be used in the game. Taking care of your horse, though, requires you be within a stable. You will know you are in an area you can take of your horse when there is the little green circle swirling around your name in the upper left corner. Use all of the items on your horse, then talk to Justin. "Good job, Leia! Listen, we always need a hand with our horses here at Moorland Stables and I know now that I can trust you with our animals. Check the notice board by the stable and see what chores there are to be done. It’s updated every day so come back often!" Quest completed "Oh, I almost forgot. I just got word from my father, Thomas, that he wants to see you. I’ve told him about the great job you are doing around here and I think that got his attention. He wants to ask you something really important, he wouldn’t tell me what it was but I could see it in his eyes that it was something special. My father is usually working in the west part of the stable courtyard," Objectives: Speak with Thomas Moorland, the owner of Moorland Stables. Follow the green dot out by where you met Jenna. Thomas is nearby. "Thank you for coming so fast, Leia. The situation with Mr Kembell from G.E.D. is getting out of hand and I need your help," Quest completed "This is troubling… That slimy vulture Mr Kembell has plans to evict us all and raze Moorland Stables to the ground. I just got word that he has almost convinced the city council, and I am running out of time to stop him. Even as we speak, his despicable pack of land surveyors are setting up their equipment so they can make a detailed demolition map and present to the city hall. I know that I have the legal rights to this land but I need more time to get the documents in order," "Will you help me save Moorland Stables, Leia? We need to delay Mr Kembell’s land surveyors to win some time. All you need to do is switch off their GPS equipment. Right now they are setting it up in the forest just north of Moorland Stable," Objectives: Switch off the GPS equipment without the G.E.D. men seeing you. Follow the orange highlight on your map outside the stable walls. Click to switch off each GPS device but make sure the workers don’t see you! They look like this ---> ' '''It’s pretty easy, just make sure they’re not directly in front of you when you click the device. You can stand next to the device, put on your innocent face, and wait for them to walk past. Then click the device and run like hell! ' '''Return to Thomas when you’re finished "Splendid, good work there. I truly appreciate it. That will delay them for a while. Now I’ve got a little time to at least build my case against Mr Kembell and the city council," Quest completed "What am I going to do, Leia? Mr Kembell is really putting pressure on me about those legal documents… I’m sure I could stop him if I got just a little more time. Hmm… Maybe a little harmless sabotage on the construction site would distract him for a while. Haha! If he wants to play rough I’ll show him that he has met his match!" "Let’s see. There’s a power central at one of the power line poles, just where the road makes a turn to the construction site. There should be a switch on it turning off the power line that supports the construction site with electricity. You would even turn off the lights to that ugly, stupid advertising board as a bonus. That should buy us some valuable time," Follow the orange highlight out of the stable walls and up the road past where you turned off the GPS equipment. The light post is on the righthand side of the road. Return to Thomas when you’ve turned off the lights. "Ha ha, that’s priceless. I think I could hear that dimwit screaming at his workers all the way here. Now I have a little more time, just what I needed. And, we don’t have to see that hideous advertising board anymore!" Quest completed "I think I know how to stop Mr Kembell. All I need is some way to prove my rights to this land. There’s a deed to the Moorland Stables which was given to my father over 50 years ago by the Baroness Silverglade – yes, she is the one residing in the castle up there," "I have looked everywhere in the office archives but I can’t find the documents anywhere. I have an idea about who could though. Our old accountant, Mrs Holdsworth, knows all about our business and is sure to know where the documents are. She retired last year and now spends her days taking care of an orchard just outside the stables. Go see her; she should be able to find the documents," "You’ll find her east of the Moorland Stables," Objectives: Find Mrs Holdsworth east of Moorland Stables. Mrs Holdsworth is pretty easy to find. Go out the gate in the courtyard and take an immediate right and run around the wall of the stable. You’ll find her in a cute little cottage overlooking the beach. "Well hello there dear, what can I do for you?" Quest completed "Hmm… Let me think. I believe there was a deed of ownership, but it got lost some years ago. When Thomas Moorland’s wife Catherine died in childbed Thomas lost all interest in papers and documents and just wanted to spend time with his horses. All paperwork was put in a chest and sent over to Catherine’s father and there’s a great chance that the deed was in that chest. Yes – her father is Jasper Holbrook and the child that was born is Justin Moorland. Jasper blames Thomas for Catherine’s death and they haven’t spoken in twenty years. It’s a tragedy that this feud has been going on for so long, but if anyone has the deed it would be Old Man Jasper. It won’t be easy convincing him to part with it, though," "You’ll find Old Man Jasper guarding his land at the north-eastern fields. Good luck, dear!" Objectives: Find Old Man Jasper by the northeast wall; follow the road to the east to Fort Pinta. Follow the east most road north to find Jasper at the top of the hill. "Well you found me! And now you can leave me again!" Quest completed (COMING SOON)